Amusement Park
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: The Son's and the Briefs go to Six Flags.By The Way,This is at the "10 years after"(When Pan and Bulla are there.)*Oneshot*BTW:This was from a year ago so there's a lot of mistakes!


"AMUSEMENT PARK"

Ok,this starts where Pan and Bulla are 4 and Goten and Trunks are teenagers...I just wanted to tell ya'll this if you got ,now we can get to this story*clearing throat*...Everybody(Briefs family,Son family)were at the amusement park...or perhaps...Six Flags getting their tugged on Vegeta's pants."Can we go on that ride daddy?PLEASE OH PLEASE!"Vegeta looked at the ride Bulla was pointing at.'I don't like where this is going'He looked down at eyes where twinkling like stars and her bottom lip came out...her puppy dog face Vegeta can't sighed."Fine."Vegeta crossed his arms and look the other way."YAY!THANK YOU DADDY!"Bulla hugged hugged her with one came by Bulla.  
"Y'know Bulla...dad IS afraid of rides that go to fast...even roller coasters..."Goten looked at Vegeta and quietly groaned loudly."Vegeta please...you don't have to get worked up on that."Bulma crossed his arms...again...what a habit."Dang,this line is surely long..."Goku said while Pan was on his left  
nodded."Uh-huh...you said it gwandpa."Goku shifted Pan from his left shoulder to right."GOKU!  
DON'T DO THAT TO OUR GRANDAUGHTER!SHE MIGHT GET HURT!"  
"Ok,ok,sheesh."Goku put Pan on the ground and grabbed her smiled."Its been 30 minutes since we got here...what's taking so long?!"said all looked at the and Bulla couldn't see so Goku and Vegeta had to put them on their men were arguing with the employee because they were  
suppose to have one more all sighed."I will blast their f-"Bulma put her hands on Vegeta's mouth.  
"VEGETA!THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"Vegeta looked at Bulla and Pan."I'm s-,I'm s- ugh...you know what I mean..."Pan and Bulla nodded their heads.

It has been one hour later and the two men got their other ticket and went into Six Briefs family and the Son family were next."FINA-WOW!"Goten saw a girl that had brown long hair,was wearing some  
black tights that was to her knees with a jean skirt,a yellow shirt that was elbow cut and a black strap shirt on top of girl looked at Goten and giggled with the other girl with mouthed "See you later!"The girls giggled and walked they got their tickets they went into Six Flags."Daddy remember the ride that you promised that we would go on?!"  
"Yes Bulla..."  
"Can we go on it NOW?!"  
"Ummm..."  
"PLEASE!"Bulla gave him a puppy face and started to panick."OK!OK!FINE!WE CAN GO ON IT!"said hugged him and went on the ride with the ride was over Bulla was happy and  
Vegeta...eh not so felt like he was about to throw saw a hat on some man's put his  
hands over his mouth and went over to he man."Ummm...sir may I h-"Vegeta grabbed his hat and threw up in the put it back on the man's head and went with Bulla and left to go to the snack shack.

"OH!GWANDPA!THAT ONE!NO!THAT ONE!NO!THAT ONE!"Pan and Goku was trying to pick which ride to go -chi,Gohan,Videl,Goku,and Pan were there."OKEY-DOKEY PANNY-CHAN!"Goku giggled.  
She loved that name her grandpa gave her since she was a was a roller coaster.A tall roller was the all walked to the roller coaster."No little can't go on the roller at the height bar."Pan looked at the height was 1 inch too gave a evil glare at the man."HAH!Do you really think that can scare me?Well it can't little girl!"Pan was getting in her fighting stance and attacked only took 5 seconds until the man let her smiled and skipped to the they got off they all felt like Vegeta,except didn't feel nausous."UH!We will be right back!"said Gohan and Videl.  
They went to go to a trash didn't make it and threw up on -chi threw up on threw up on Videl when she came back from her throw up share time with other threw up but this time she didn't make it and threw up on Gohan...in his was just standing there...not going thrown up just watched the whole saw her family members throw up on each this time...  
*singing this line.*Panny-chan is getting put her hands on her guess what...She threw up on the man that said she couldn't ride on the SuperMan!Way to go Pan-Chan!

Bulma,Goten,and Trunks were at the snack and Trunks were eating everything on the menu times just got a plain old salad...LA-AME!Everybody at the snack shack was just staring at the two best person said that he could do that and his wife b**chedslapped man rubbed his head.  
Goten stopped saw the girl that he saw earlier with that other quickly walked up to her.  
"Well guess you did keep your promise hehe."said the girl."I always do!"The girls smiled."So...  
What's your name...I never caught your name."  
"My name is Alydeya,and this is Olivia."Olivia blushed when she saw Trunks."So,you like my friend there eh?"  
Olivia nodded shyly."Well then,let's go meet him!"Goten grabbed Olivia's arm and went to go to Trunks.  
Alydeya looked up and saw Goten and blushed."Hey Trunks!This girl named Olivia  
wants to meet you so...Trunks this is Olivia and Olivia this is Trunks."Hi..."said Trunks.  
"H-Hi..."said blushed and Olivia did also."Well...I just going to leave ya'll two...alone..."Goten said with a went back to Alydeya so she won't be...alone...

"DADDY!MY LEGS ARE TIRED!"said just stood there waiting for a piggyback ride from her dad.  
She tapped her foot looked down and saw a mad Bull...a...Vegeta picked up Bulla  
and gave her a piggyback ride."WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"said just smiled because he just wants to make Bulla happy, !Well anyways,they were going to the  
snack shack.(There are 2 snack shacks by the way or,BTW...)Vegeta put Bulla down and Bulla followed him because her legs were not tired."Yes,may I help you?"said the employee that worked there."Yes,I would have everything that is on this ridiculous menu..."Vegeta looked down at Bulla."What do you want Bulla?"  
"I want a smoothie!"  
"And she wants a smoothie."  
"Ummm...I'm sorry sir but we are all out of smoothies sir."Sniffle!Vegeta gave a death glare at the employee.  
"What's that in your hand..."the employee looked down at his sweatdropped."Ummm...it's not a  
smoothie?!"Vegeta snatched it(The employee hasn't even drank from it...)and gave it to smiled at  
her dad and sticked out her tounge at the employee."HEY!YOU HAVE TO PAY F-"Vegeta blasted him before that b**ch had another had another piggyback ride from her dad while drinking her smoothie.

Everyone met up at the middle of Six time is eh...around 5:00 are going to leave at around  
6-7:00 pm so...they all want to ride at least 1 more ride till they leave to go home."OH!How about...BUMPER  
CARS!"Goten all shook their head no."Well,does anyone else have a idea?!"said Gohan."How about...THE SUPERMAN!"Trunks all shook their heads Gohan,Goku,Pan,Chi-chi,and Videl."Ummm...a random roller coaster?!"said Trunks.  
"NO!"  
"The ferris wheel?!"  
"NOO!"  
"The game that you can shoot ducks with a sniper rifle?!"  
"NOOO!"  
"Well...I offically am out of ideas..."Everybody sighed."Well...guess we all have to go home..."said Bulma."NO!  
WE ARE NOT GOING UNTIL WE PLAY A GAME!"said Chi-chi."Well,I have a game but everybody kept on talking and talking and couldn't keep their freakin'mouths SHUT!"said froze and turned to Goku."Well,since I am the center of attention...how about...wait for it...GO-CART RACING!"Everybody stayed  
silent until..."THAT'S THE BEST IDEA GWANDPA!"said smiled."WHO'S WITH ME?!"Everybody shoot their hands up really high.

They all went to the go-cart and Bulla had to watch because there not old enough...so...they went to the bumper ...let's see how this go-cart racing ...what's the seating arrangment you  
ask...well here it is:  
Gohan-Goku  
Videl-Chi-chi  
Vegeta-Bulma  
Goten-Trunks  
Eh heh...yeah...Chi-chi couldn't put up with Goku because...he couldn't drive and Chi-chi wanted Videl to be with her for once so...Gohan,Videl,Goku,and Chi-chi had a little argument about who's with then...  
let's get on with this...bloody fight*Chris McClane laugh*NOW . . -OOD!

"Kakarrot,I'm going to beat your brat's motherf*cking a** to the motherf*cking ground."said Vegeta,well it is  
Vegeta because you know...he's the only one that even calls Goku Kakarrot anyways so...just putting that out  
there."Nuh-uh Vegeta,MY SON is going to beat YOUR butt to the ground!"  
"Go pi** off Kakarrot"  
"I DON'T HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"(See what I did there eh heheh*pointing to the line*)  
"Dad!Vegeta!seriously!you don't have to fight EVERYWHERE YOU GO!"said Gohan."I don't take orders from you brat."Gohan groned."UGH!WHEN IS THIS FREAKING RACE GOING TO FREAKING START ALREADY?!"  
said looked at Goten and then went on back to pulled on to hair and yelled.  
A man that had a flag in his right hand came up to his held up the race is about to start.  
VRROOM!VROOM!Went the then...the man put down the flag...which meant GO!They all took off like the speed of sound!(See what I did there...eh heh)Chi-chi went all Maniac Mom on them while Videl was  
ran into Vegeta and Vegeta's car went into circles and Gohan went screamed like  
there was no da' pressed on the gas and went -chi did the the exact -chi  
ramed into Gohan and Goku's go did the waved Hi to Gohan and and  
Gohan waved Hi to did the hardest ram-into-maniac-mom's-go cart he can which caused  
Chi-chi and Videl's go cart to spin out of and Goku went to the finish line and Bulma Chi-chi and Videl LAST!HAHAHAHA!

It has been an hour later and it was time to go home sweet ...I can't write anything else because there is nothing to write!(No no no,I am still going to write stories sheesh!)I hoped you liked the story of  
The Three Musketeres!No Micheal it is not ...well I can say what I want to!*Narrator brings out Chi-chi's  
frying pan*I mean,h-hoped you liked A-Amusement Park eh heh!Ahhh...works wonders...

THE END!


End file.
